Dream A Little Dream of Me
by Chibineptune87
Summary: It's prom! Ness asks Lucas a question, what's his answer? A short, fluffy story about 2 boys in love, not caring about anyone's opinion but their own.


_Hello my lovely readers. I know! Why am I writing so many fanfictions these days? Well, I was listening to Mama Cass – Dream a Little Dream of Me. And I got an idea for a cute, fluffy, sugar coated short story that would fit perfectly with it._

_Please listen to the song while reading this and dream away to where the clouds are made out of cotton candy and the world is a big chocolate ball :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Dream A Little Dream of Me.**

"What did you say?"

"I asked you, if you would do me the honor, and go with me to prom?"

Lucas gasped lowly in his throat, he stared at Ness in shock "Go to prom? With you?"

Ness laughed "I'm the one who asked you so I hope it's me," he took hold of Lucas' hand, interwining their fingers "What do you say?"

Lucas looked down at their joined hands, a pink blush on his cheeks and a big smile began taking form on his lips "Of course I will you stupid boy," he giggled at Ness' widened eyes "You know Ness, you just made my dream come true." he hugged Ness hard, burying his face in the nape of Ness' neck.

"I have?" Ness asked, wrapping his arms around Lucas' skinny waist.

"Mhm." Lucas mumbled cutely.

XOXO

Ness was going to be here in a few minutes and Lucas was having a fit. He had put on his suit with the green tie and his mom was yelling for him to come downstairs so she could see him and take many pictures. He had made his hair into the usual quiff with a smudge of gel and his suit was entirely new, his mom had bought it and the tie which she said, made his eyes shine brightly. She was _thrilled_ when Lucas told her that Ness had asked him to prom.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Lucas jumped in surprised, he began panting, he was so nervous.

"Lucas! Ness is here, come down." his mom's voice called, he took a last look at himself in the mirror, took a _deep_ breath and walked downstairs.

"Oh my God! Darling you look amazing." his mom squealed, immediately taking pictures but all Lucas could see was Ness who was dressed in a suit as well, but his tie was red striped instead of green. Ness was looking at him like he was some kind of angel that descended from heaven.

"Wow Lucas, you look amazing." he smiled, extending his hand for Lucas to take and he did.

"Thanks Ness, you look very handsome too." he blushed and kissed Ness' cheek softly.

"Pictures, come on boys, you don't want to be late." she began taking a lot of pictures, at least 50 pictures were taken before she let them go. They walked outside in the warm weather to Ness' car, Ness ran ahead and opened the door for Lucas who giggled and blushed, he stepped inside the car, Ness closed the door and walked to the other side where he stepped in and began driving to school.

"Nervous?" he asked, sneaking a glance at Lucas who was wringing his hands together.

"K-kinda..." Lucas blushed, he hated feeling like this. When he and Ness spent time together alone, he was never this nervous, they could do anything together. They felt so comfortable together, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

They arrived to school where loud music were heard and bright lights were shining from the windows of the gymnastic hall. They stepped out of the car where Ness took Lucas' hand in his own immediately and they walked together to the hall where they gave their tickets to the ticket holder who let them inside. It was decorated brightly with flowers, balloons, stars and moons that glow in the dark. It was very romantic. Many couples were on the dance floor dancing happily together.

"Wanna dance?" Ness asked Lucas who still looked nervous.

"Umm, soon OK?" he whispered looking at the ground, he felt Ness' hand on his chin turning his face up.

"Hey Luke, we're here to have fun OK? If you don't wanna dance, it's all right, I won't leave your side. I promise." he leaned in and kissed Lucas softly. Lucas' eyes fluttered shut, his heart beating hard against his ribcage, Ness was his prince charming. They pulled away with dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Thanks Ness." Lucas eskimo kissed Ness who giggled at the tickly feeling. They walked over to where their friends were sitting.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Ness greeted them with a grin. Paula, Poo and Jeff smiled towards them and said hi back. They sat down and talked about everything between earth and heaven until a familiar song came on the dance floor.

"Oh, I love this song, come on let's dance." Paula said, taking Jeff's and Poo's hands in her own, dragging them away. It was weird how the three of them was here together, on a date!

"Wanna dance Luke? It's your favourite song." Ness asked, he knew Lucas loved this song.

"Mama Cass – Dream a Little Dream of Me...you rememberd." Lucas whispered, his cheeks pink due to the blush.

"Of course I remember dummy, you give me less credit then I deserve." Ness took Lucas hand and together they walked to the dance floor. Ness pulled Lucas close, wrapping his arms around Lucas' waist. Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness' neck and looked deeply into his blue eyes, he had never felt so happy and in peace.

Yes, there were people staring, some in surprise, other's in disgust but most were of adoring glances towards the two boys dancing happily together, only seeing eachother in the sea of teenage people.

Lucas, the awkward nerd who didn't have any friends until...

Ness, the popular captain of the baseball team befriended him.

No one knew how they got together but it was sweet and they accepted it and even if they didn't, it didn't matter, all that mattered were the 2 boys dancing together, their hearts so in love with eachother, it shone from their eyes.

Ness leaned in and kissed Lucas but this time, his sneaky tongue begged entrance to Lucas' mouth and was immediately given entrance as its mate was waiting inside. They danced around eachother playfully until they met and began dancing with eachother instead. They kissed slowly and lazily, having all the time in the world. They pulled away panting slightly, their cheeks had a healthy pink blush on them.

"I love you Ness." Lucas whispered, his eyes lidded, filled with love to the boy in front of him.

Ness smiled happily "I love you too Lucas and promise me something."

"What?"

"Dream a little dream of me – tonight." Ness smiled, hearing Lucas giggle.

"I will if you do it too."

"Oh believe me Lucas, I think of you every second, awake or asleep."

"Me too, my love." Lucas leaned in once again and kissed the love of his life.

**The End.**

_Hope you enjoyed it. It was short but romantic and **so** fluffy but I felt like writing it._

_Please read and review._

_Much love, Chibineptune!_

_Xoxo._


End file.
